Different With A Slight Touch Of Giftedness
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: She was different, more unique, join Koral Squarepants as she journeys through her life with Aspergers Syndrome.
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST SB FANFIC! WOO-HOO!!!

* * *

A young girl with fetching blue eyes, a yellow squared body with squirrel ears and a squirrel tail wearing a white sailor dress with navy trimming and golden buttons (basically her dress looks like this ht tp: //www. Boys suitsan dtuxedos. com/i/SailorS uits/white-sa ilor-dress. jpg) and a pair of white socks with navy Mary-Janes sighed as she shifted the bag on her shoulder, honestly Koralette Windy Squarepants really didn't like school, but of course being ten school was quite boring, it would've been even more boring if she didn't have friends, she was lucky she did.

"Hey Koral!" a turquoise girl squid, who was named Madison Ashleigh Tentacles, with strawberry blonde hair a black tank top, a purple overalls skirt, and black buckled punk boots with a purple headband waved as Koral hurried her way towards her friend.

"Hey Madison!" Koral piped as they went hand in hand in the school both stopping in front of a locker to retrieve their books.

"See you in a few!" Madison waved as Koral waved back, "See ya!" Koral rummaged through her locker and grabbed her book hurrying to her class sitting in an empty desk next to her best friend, and prince of the sea, Ricky Isaac Star, his top half was a starfish while his bottom half was a mermaid's tail, he was all pink in color like his father but he was smarter than his father and he wore thick rimmed glasses and sported black hair that would hang down his face. He also wore a black tee shirt.

"Morning, Koral, Madison." He acknowledge as he returned to his book, Koral looked at the title of the book, The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas was the name of the book, Koral looked up at her friend.

"Is it a good book, Ricky?" she asked as Ricky looked at her and smiled, "So far it is." He said as he continued to read, their other friend, Gilbert Bo Plankton, walked or technically rolled in on his rolling leg, he was the smallest of the school, but then again he is half plankton and half computer. He had only one eye, was small, and was jellybean shaped as his father. He also supported green skin like his dad.

"Morning guys!" he exclaimed taking a seat next to Madison as everyone acknowledged him, "What's Ricky reading?" he asked trying to make conversation, "The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas." Koral said looking down at her homework, double-checking it.

"Class time!" Mrs. Puff exclaimed as the other children returned to their seats and the four friends looked up.

"First turn in your homework from last time!" she exclaimed as every child turned in his or her homework assignment.

"Are there any questions?" Mrs. Puff asked as Koral raised her hand, "Koral?"

"If 2 of the triangles sides are 5 and 8 then how do you solve X? I had trouble with that one." She admitted as Mrs. Puff explained.

Finally, school ended as the friends stormed out together laughing with their bags in their hands as they waved good-bye, Koral and Madison walking home together since they lived next door.

"Wanna come over for a few hours?" Koral asked as Madison shrugged, "Depends on what mom and dad have planned." The sponge-squirrel laughed, "I know what you mean." As the two friends bid each other farewell entering their home.

* * *

Well that's the end of this random chapter, chapter two is coming soon! So look forward!

Also The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas is one of my favorite books, I recommend it to anyone who likes to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2; this is where the real action begins!

* * *

"Aspergers syndrome." A fish with half moon glasses looking through some files said as SpongeBob cleared his throat.

"Can I ask you what that is?" the doctor smiled, "There's no need to worry, Aspergers is a very mild form of autism, I look at Aspergers as a…gift. I'll explain it a little better so you'll know what your daughter's weak points are. People with it therefore show significant difficulties in social interaction, along with stereotypes and other restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests. It differs from other autism spectrum disorders by its relative preservation of linguistic and cognitive development. Do you understand Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants?"

The couple smiled and nodded, "Thanks doc." Sandy said as she lifted herself from the chair her husband did the same as they walked hand in hand out of the office.

"Koral." Sandy began, her daughter looked up with a small smile on her face her mother's connected buckteeth supported her adorable face as Sandy continued, "You understand your disability don't you?" Koral smiled and nodded, "Of course mom! But that explains why everyone thinks I'm weird." Sandy grabbed her daughter and hugged her.

"You ain't weird! You're different and special." She gave her daughter another hug before standing up, "Now let's go get some ice cream." Koral jumped straight up and exclaimed "YAY! Ice cream!" running out the front door jumping in excitement waiting for her parents as they stepped out, she grabbed their hands and practically dragged her parents to the ice cream parlor. The clerk smiled upon their arrival as they took their orders.

"What'll it be?" the clerk asked as Koral bounced up and down, "Peppermint!" She exclaimed as the clerk chuckled and handed her an ice cream bowl filled with peppermint ice cream, she looked over towards her parents.

"Anything else?" the couple smiled, "I'll have a sundae." SpongeBob ordered as Sandy nodded, "Same here." The clerk smiled, "share or separate?"

"Share."

"Separate."

They looked at each other blushing as the clerk laughed, "You two are a CUTE couple!" she exclaimed, looking over towards their daughter, "And your daughter is a doll!" They blushed and thanked the clerk as she gave them one giant sundae and two spoons.

"Have a nice day!" She exclaimed as the couple made their way towards their daughter. Koral looked up at them with her spoon in her mouth.

"You two share nearly everything, except the same bed like every other normal parent." Koral said as she took another bite of her ice cream, her father waved his index finger.

"Now Koral your mother and I shared a bed once." Koral blinked, "When?" Sandy just blushed and slapped her husband's mouth, "It doesn't matter." She said quickly, "The only reason we don't share a bed like "normal" parents is 'cause being in a air helmet all day is really uncomfortable." Her dad smiled, "Water helmet too." They finished their ice cream and left the parlor hand in hand like a happy family.

* * *

The ending of this chappie sucked…yeah…XD DX anyway R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is like the pimp shiz third chappie enjoy!

* * *

Koral stopped in front of the palace, her best friend would be the first to know of her disorder. Knocking on the door one of the butlers answered, leading her in to see Ricky, whom was like always, reading a book. He looked up and smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Koral! Can you wait a few, I have to finish this last chapter before we can play." In addition, with that he went back to his book as Koral cleared her throat.

"Sure and I have something important to tell you." Ricky looked up, all eyes on her and not on his Sherlock Holmes novel, Koral took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I have Aspergers syndrome." Ricky gasped, "Koralette Windy Squarepants! Watch your language!" the sponge/squirrel rose her hands in defense, "No, no, no Ricky! It is really called Aspergers Syndrome! It's a mental disorder." Ricky placed a bookmark in his book and placed it on the table, "Tell me about it."

Koral cleared her throat, "Well you see, Ricky, it's a mental disorder, a very mild form of autism. I have trouble with social skills and some of my senses are heightened, and we never know when to stop about the same topic." Ricky just smiled, "That sounds a lot like you. Troubling social skills, heightened senses, and going on about the same topic." Koral just sighed sadly, as Ricky placed his arm around her.

"You're still my best friend in the world." He stated nudging her arm as she smiled giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Ricky! I'm glad I told you first!" he returned the hug, "I'll always be here for you." He reminded her, "Always."

* * *

Such a sweet chappie! But there will be not so sweet chappies in the future! Please R&R and sorry this was sooooo short.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Chapter four! The decisive moment!

* * *

"So you have what now?" Madison asked scratching the back of her head as Koral sighed, "Aspergers Syndrome." Madison and Gilbert just smiled, Madison placed her hand on Koral's shoulder as Gilbert hopped onto Koral's shoulder, both showing their support.

"You're still the same great Koral we all know and love." As Madison and Gilbert gave her a small hug, Koral smiled, "Thanks guys, you're great." A chuckle was heard as Koral looked up to see two turquoise octopuses one was a boy with a black unibrow, and expensive clothing, and the other one, a girl, with long golden hair, a very expensive dress, socks, and shoes.

"We always knew you were a loser, but now you're an idiot and WEIRD!" the girl chuckled as her brother continued, "You shouldn't be in this class." The boy lead Koral to the door, "You should be in the special ed. classes!" the siblings laughed a hysterical laugh as did every other child in the class, except, of course, Ricky, Madison, and Gilbert. Poor Koral was in tears, she hated being different, she hated being a…FREAK!

"Leave her alone Rudolph and Cashlin!" Ricky yelled, grabbing Koral away from Rudolph's grasp, allowing his best friend to cry in his chest, he patted her back affectionately, as Madison jumped up and grabbed Cashlin's long, beautiful hair tugging on it in a harsh way, as Cashlin grabbed Madison's soft, silky strawberry blonde hair.

"Comfort her, Gil." Ricky stated, giving a crying Koral to Gilbert as Ricky dived and punched Rudolph's face, the fight lasted for three whole minutes until Mrs. Puff entered her classroom, gasping and running out, "Principal!" she called out as the fight continued, several seconds later, Mrs. Puff, and Mr. Jones, the principal, rushed in, separating the fight.

"What is the meaning of this you four?" Mr. Jones asked in a strict voice as they all began screaming what happened at the same time, Mr. Jones rose his hand, "ONE at a time!" Madison began.

"It was to defend Koral!" Ricky continued, "They were making fun of her disability!" the teachers looked up to see Gilbert comforting a crying Koral as they looked back at the messy children.

"You could've come to me!" the principal began, "We could've worked it out." The children looked down in sadness as the principal continued, "All four of you will get after school detention for a week." And with that the principal left, and several hours later, school was dismissed, Koral waltzed out of the school building running home and into her parents' warm and open arms, feeling safe and comfortable.

* * *

There will either be one more chappie or two more T_T I know I'm sad too.


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter, and it's also going to be a song chappie, enjoy!!!

* * *

_Look at me  
__You may think you see  
__Who I really am  
__But you'll never know me  
__Every day  
__It's as if I play a part  
__Now I see  
__If I wear a mask  
__I can fool the world  
__But I cannot fool my heart_

Koral quietly tiptoed down the stairs, her parents were talking, and she didn't want them to know she was up, she listened to their conversation, wanting to get a drink of water.

"Sometimes I wish we had gotten married before the experiment and definitely before Koral was born, I feel like maybe her life would be better if we didn't have to do that experiment." SpongeBob said as his wife nodded in agreement.

"We could've been more ready to have a child if those dang chimps didn't rush me with the experiment."

"Then Koral wouldn't have been born." Koral felt heartbroken, she didn't want to hear anymore, she quietly ran upstairs not hearing the last thing her parents said.

"Koral is one positive outlook on the experiment, gosh I love her."

"I love her too."

Koral closed her door and began to cry on her bed, looking in her mirror.

_Who is that girl I see  
__Staring straight back at me?  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside?_

Koral grabbed her blankets and opened the window of her room, tying them to her bedpost, and throwing them out of her window she climbed down, they didn't want her, they never wanted her, her own parents didn't love her.

She ran and ran until she made it to an alleyway, she made shelter in an empty box, looking at all of the people and some of them were sleeping children in their loving parents' arms. Koral imagined herself in her parents arms and began crying again.

_I am now  
__In a world where I  
__Have to hide my heart  
__And what I believe in  
__But somehow  
__I will show the world  
__What's inside my heart  
__And be loved for who I am_

Back at the pineapple, the parents smiled at each other and slowly opened their daughter's door gasping at the empty bed and the blankets leading out the window.

"My baby!" Sandy screamed, running out of the house and pounding on the Tentacles' house, a female octopus with a peach colored skin pigment and strawberry blonde hair, and a bald turquoise octopus answered the door, both in their nightclothes.

"Please Squidward! Please Crescendoll! Koral ran away! Ya'll gotta help us!" Crescendoll gasped, grabbing a jacket and running out of the house, dragging her husband.

"We'll check the Rock Bottom." Squidward called as SpongeBob called back, "We'll check the town!"

"And I'll inform Patrick and Mindy! Maybe they'll help us too." Sandy said with tears streaming down her face, running towards the palace as SpongeBob began his search for his daughter.

_Who is that girl I see  
__Staring straight back at me?  
__Why is my reflection  
__Someone I don't know?  
__Must I pretend that I'm  
__Someone else for all time?  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside?_

Koral just sat inside her box, feeling sleepy, but she was too upset to be sleepy. She wished her parents were here to comfort her, but they didn't love or want her, she heard their conversation, or well most of it, but it was enough to know that they didn't want her. Why was Neptune so unfair to her? First he gives her Aspergers, then he makes her parents not love her! Neptune must hate her! Along with her mom and dad.

_There's a heart that must be  
__Free to fly  
__That burns with a need to know  
__The reason why_

"Koral!" a voice screamed, grabbing Koral in a warm embrace, "Oh my precious baby! SpongeBob! I found her!" Koral heard the squeaking of her father's shoes running towards them, Koral was a bit confused.

"Koralette Windy Squarepants!" He father scold, "What was going on in your little mind?!?" her mother continued, "Don't ya'll know how worried we were!" her mother yelled, shaking her daughter slightly as Koral began crying in her mother's chest.

_Why must we all conceal  
__What we think, how we feel?  
__Must there be a secret me  
__I'm forced to hide?  
__I won't pretend that I'm  
__Someone else for all time  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside?  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside?_

"But I heard you two talkin' 'bout how you all didn't want me." Koral cried as SpongeBob hugged his daughter, "That's preposterous, sweetie! Your mother and I love you!"

"But…you two were talking about how you didn't want me because the chimps rushed you to have me." Sandy smiled and hugged her baby, "Well I'm glad they rushed me, then I wouldn't have had you!" SpongeBob smiled at his daughter, "And I'm glad your mother chose me to be your father."

"But what about my Aspergers? I'm sure you two would rather have a normal daughter instead of a freak." Her parents hugged her, "You ain't a freak baby!" her mother exclaimed, as her father continued, "You're the precious gift Neptune blessed us with." And with that they carried their crying daughter home, "You have a gift, Koral." They both said at the same time, "And we wouldn't want you any other way."

* * *

That's the end! Hope you loved it! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
